


Four Again

by shawolxaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!Derek, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Puppy Piles, derek is a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawolxaddict/pseuds/shawolxaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a child. </p><p>Literally he is a child and his pack doesn’t know what to do; Peter doesn’t help much.</p><p>~</p><p>(The one where Stiles ends up babysitting Derek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Again

 

Isaac calls Scott, who calls Stiles.

 

Stiles calls Lydia but ends up talking to Jackson. (“What do you mean he’s four?”)

 

Jackson tells Danny and Lydia tells Allison. (“Are you sure you heard right?”)

 

Boyd and Erica are notified via Isaac.

 

No one knows who told Peter but he’s the first one there.

 

~

 

They all stand quietly around Derek’s bed. None of them want to wake him up and they just keep staring. Derek was splayed across his covers in a tank top that is now a dress on him. He’s even snoring softly and seems very relaxed. He has spiky black hair but he looks just like what Isaac said.

 

A mini Derek.

 

“What do we do?” Isaac whispers as he’s the first to speak. That’s like the damn breaking for them.

 

“Well does he know he’s four-”

 

“He’s actually pretty cute-”

 

“Does he still have his werewolf powers and if not-”

 

“Is he gonna remember us now that he’s-”

 

“Ah, does this bring back memories of when he was little. I wonder if he’ll let me-”

 

It’s Stiles who surprisingly shuts everybody up.

 

“Guys!” He whisper shouts. He shoots everyone a glare before continuing. “There’s only one way to solve this. We have to wake him up.”

 

“Wait!” Uncle Peter exclaims. “Before we do it let me just-” And he whips out his phone to start taking pictures.

 

“Peter, now is not the time,” Lydia says softly. He puts his phone away but now they are stuck staring at Derek as he breathes softly.

 

“So if he doesn’t recognize any of us what should we do?” Erica whispers. There’s a pause where everyone takes that in and the air changes. The possibility of Derek not remembering them kinda breaks everyones hearts. But no one comments on it.

 

Peter rolls his eyes and sits on the bed. “He should at least recognize me if he is back to his younger memory. Derek? Derek wake up.” Peter is surprisingly gentle with trying to get Derek awake. He reaches out and touches the small boys shoulder.

 

Derek responds to peter by rolling away from him. But it seems to work because the next words out of Derek’s mouth are, “Isaac, make your own coffee I’m sleeping.” In possibly the most childlike voice none of them could imagine Derek speaking with.

 

Erica and Allison are already starting to coo about how cute he is.

 

“Derek, um there’s something wrong,” Isaac says guiltily.

 

“Did you bleach all my black shirts by accident?” Asks a sleepy Derek. He has a slight whine to his voice that probably wouldn’t show if he was older; but he’s four now and it’s adorable.

 

“No!” Isaac insists. Now he’s slightly annoyed. “And that only happened once. Next time do your own-”

 

“The point he is trying to make Derek-” Peter starts to talk but that’s when Derek sits up.

 

“What are you doing in my room? Why are you all here? What’s wrong with my-” Derek  starts off strong but he freezes. He looks down at himself and looks around at everybody else. His eyes go wide before he starts to glare. It’s not as scary coming from a four year old face though.

 

“Yup, that’s our little sourwolf,” Stiles says.

 

*

Lydia and Erica run out to get some children’s clothes.

 

Allison can’t stay long because Sunday is family day at her house. Her father is really trying to stay close to her since her mother passed away.

 

Boyd has to work and Jackson just wanted to make sure Derek was okay. He doesn’t admit it in so many words but he was watching Derek like a hawk until Lydia told him to relax. Jackson drives Boyd to work but says he will be back tomorrow before and after school.

 

Danny leaves to go home and gives Scott a ride back as well. Deaton had called and needed his help plus Scott could ask him what was up with Derek.

 

Isaac and Peter were enjoying taking pictures of Derek even though he tried to run away. It was fun and games until Derek grew fangs and bit them. That answered the question about the powers. Isaac calmed down and Peter left, thank God, only to promise to return tomorrow.

 

Stiles had stayed quiet for the most part. He knew Derek was on edge because of this. He knew how emotional a four year old could be too. He was surprised how much control he had over himself.

 

They were watching a movie when a kissing scene came on. In hindsight Stiles knew what he did next was not helping right now.

 

“Oh, that is too much for your young brain,” Stiles said as he switched the tv to spongebob. Derek glared up at him and tried to reach for the remote.

 

“Stiles just turn back,” A frustrated Derek said.

 

“Nah, Isaac here,” He said as he tossed the remote to him. They did that a couple times but it was enough to break Derek. He let out a shriek and jumped on the coach. He stopped and looked at the two of them. Stiles was frowning and Isaac was shocked. Derek never lost his cool.

 

Derek quickly sprinted to his room and slammed the door.

 

That sobered things up quickly.

 

~

 

“Derek, Lydia and Erica brought nice clothes for you-” Stiles speech was cut off by Derek throwing something at the door. He hadn’t come out since the tv incident.

 

Lydia was glaring bullets into Stiles head.

 

“How could you make him angry in the span of a couple hours? Don’t talk! I need to go do homework and I have a life unlike you Stiles. Get him out of there and give him the clothes because this is your fault,” Lydia storms away but not before adding, “And I want pictures!”

 

Erica just laughs and gets ready to leave.

 

“Where are you going?” Stiles says suspiciously.

 

“I have a date tonight. Looks like you’re gonna babysit,” Erica gives Stiles a kiss on the cheek before flouncing out the door.

 

~

 

Stiles orders pizza and calls his dad.

 

“I’m staying over at Derek’s dad, No! It’s not like that he is just having some trouble. Yeah, he’s sick. I’m gonna go to school tomorrow I promise!”

 

The pizza gets here and Stiles sits outside the door. It’s only a matter of time. He knows Derek can smell the food. The door slowly creaked open as Derek pokes his head out. His eyes were a little red but Stiles chose not to comment. He shuffles out and stumbles a little on the tank top he still has on.

 

“Do you want to change? Lydia and Erica picked out some nice pajamas,” Stiles offered.

 

“Lemme eat first,” Derek grumbles. He settles on the floor next to stiles and grabs a slice. His small hands can’t hold the slice up that well but he digs in.

 

Stiles is waiting for Derek to grab his second slice but all he is doing is frowning at the pizza.

 

“What’s wrong? The pizza offend you somehow?” Stiles jokingly asks.

 

“I’m full,” Derek mumbles and blushes. Stiles holds back his laughter but not enough for Derek not to growl at him.

 

~

 

Derek settles on a white tank top and black batman pajama pants. Stiles takes the pictures but he has to sit on Derek to not get blurry ones.

 

The two settle down in front of the television. Stiles is talking away as usual. He doesn’t notice at first that Derek is asleep next to him. He looks down to see a little boy relaxed and slumped into the couch. He isn’t frowning for once.  

 

“Now if only you could be this peaceful all the time,” Stiles mumbled. He lifted Derek in his arms and was surprised when he found tiny arms around his neck. Derek was snuggling into him like it was the best thing in the world.

 

Stiles was secretly happy about this development.

 

When he tried to put Derek down in his own bed he wouldn’t let go and through the haze of sleep asked him to stay.

 

Derek lay on top of him that night. His snoring didn’t even bother Stiles that much.

 

~

 

They settled into a routine until Deaton could find the correct potion to fix Derek.

 

Peter would come watch Derek while everyone was in school, more like terrorize but it was better than nothing. The girls would come by while the guys had work or lacrosse practice. Stiles and Isaac were always there right after practice. Isaac would disappear sometimes just to hang out with Erica or Boyd though.

 

All in all everyone stopped by every day at some point and Derek was never alone. Stiles couldn’t stay the night after Sunday. He would text Derek even though Derek pretended not to like it.

 

_To: Sourwolf_

_So how was it today? Did you enjoy the new toilet Peter got you._

_From: Sourwolf_

_> :( No. Stop bothering me_

_To: Sourwolf_

_But you were complaining that you had to stand on the tub to use the toilet???_

_From: Sourwolf_

_He tried to take my picture while I used it...._

_To: Sourwolf_

_Can he send me the pic :p ??_

_Oh come on that was funny_

_I’m kidding text me back_

_I know you aren’t asleep because it’s only 9 and you doze off at 10_

_I don’t even have Peter’s number_

_From: Sourwolf_

_Go away >:( I’m going to sleep now._

_To: Sourwolf_

_Good night my little sourwolf_

_From: Sourwolf_

_Don’t call me that. Night._

 

~

Friday came and Stiles was the first one to notice the change. Stiles had decided to stay the weekend at Derek’s loft. The rest of the pack  was having their ‘Date Night’ with their significant others. Stiles was the only one unattached and ended up staying in with Derek.

 

It was the small things Stiles noticed at first. Derek had despised Spongebob and wanted to watch regular shows earlier in the week. Now he growled at Stiles when he went past the childrens channels. Stiles didn’t comment on it but he noted it.

 

Derek actually started singing. He was singing children songs and some Disney songs Stiles didn’t know. Stiles had stared at him for a minute before filing this away as well.

 

It all came crashing down when dinner happened and Derek actually played with his food. Stiles made spaghetti and Derek was tossing it across the table.

 

“Derek, stop it,” Stiles said calmly.

 

“No!” Derek said. He emphasized this by tossing a handful of food at Stiles. What Stiles did after that was probably his most childish moment.

 

He stood up and reached across the table. Then he took Derek’s hair and smashed his face into his plate of spaghetti. Stiles sat down triumphantly. However the snuffling made him freeze. Derek lifted his head and started wailing.

 

“Why’d y-you, do dat, S’iles,” Derek hiccuped out.

 

It was official, Derek was regressing to an actual four year old.

 

~

 

Stiles cuddled Derek in his arms as an apology. Derek stopped crying and started hugging Stiles back. Stiles coaxed Derek into the bathtub to wash all that spaghetti off.

They were splashing each other and laughing when Stiles took a good look at Derek.

 

He was happy. The most carefree Stiles had seen him yet. He needed to confirm what his suspicions were.

 

“Hey, little sourwolf, how old are you?” Stiles asked this as casually as he could.

 

“Stiles I’m four you know dis,” Derek said without looking up. He was kicking his feet so water went everywhere and giggling.

 

Yup, Derek was four.

 

~

When he revealed this to the pack on Saturday they had to make a trip to Deaton’s office.

 

Derek fell asleep in Stiles arms on the way there.

 

“Well, I found something that might work. I can give it to him with a needle,” Deaton explained to the pack. They were all stuffed into his small room with Derek lying on his back.

 

They held their breath as the shot was given through his arm. As soon as the needle was in his arm Derek woke up.

 

“Ow, I don’t like needles! Stiles!” He wailed as he tried to pull back. Stiles was at his side in a second.

 

“It’s okay Derek, this is to help you because you’re a little sick,” Stiles explained softly. He ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and held his small hands.

 

Derek calmed but he was still sniffing.

 

“When is it supposed to work?” Stiles asked as he pulled Derek into his arms.

 

“Anywhere between a day to a week,” Deaton said as he put the needles away.

 

“Okay I’ll call in a week,” Stiles said.

 

“I’m not gettin nother needle?!” Derek frantically asked as he gripped harder onto Stiles.

 

“No Derek, it’s just gonna be a check up,” Deaton says calmly.

Derek sticks his tongue out at Deaton and says, “I don’t trust you anymore Eaton.”

 

~

It’s Sunday again and Derek is still four.

 

They go through the day as usual. Peter starts looking up daycares in the area.

 

The pack quickly shuts that idea down.

 

“If he changes then I think we would get him in more trouble for being naked around toddlers,” Allison says.

 

~

It’s Monday night when he changes back.

 

Stiles was washing his hair during bath time when he blinks and there is a full grown Derek standing in front of him. A very much naked Derek too.

 

Stiles does the first thing he can think of and lunges for a hug.

 

“Derek! You’re back-”

 

“Get off me!”

 

~

They do the pack pile thing that night to celebrate.

 

Everyone is cuddling on Derek’s bed. It’s the most relaxed people have been all week.

 

It’s one of those comfortable silences that only breaks when people have to return home.

 

Everyone has filtered out and all that is left is Stiles and Derek.

 

“So, do remember everything?” Stiles whispers.

 

“Yeah, for the most part. I especially remember someone stuffing my face in spaghetti,” Derek says but he’s smiling at Stiles now.

 

“You were being a brat, God I would hate to have your kids,” Stiles explains back.

 

“You would love to have my kids,” Derek says so softly Stiles almost doesn’t catch it.

 

“Yeah, I kinda would,” Stiles replies back.

 

They fall asleep spooning only to find Isaac had posted the pictures on his facebook.

 

Everyone in the pack likes the picture.

 


End file.
